


If Hearts had Bluetooth...Would Androids Have Feelings?

by TheGirlWhoAsked



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Alien Series - Freeform, Alien: Covenant - Freeform, Baby, Creation, David 8 Daughter, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gea Eden, God Complex, Not a romance, Other, OverProtective David 8, Prometheus - Freeform, Robot, Robot Feels, Secrets, Spoilers for Covenant, alien - Freeform, non sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoAsked/pseuds/TheGirlWhoAsked
Summary: "My, My. You're pregnant" David had told Elizabeth that day in the Prometheus. "But it's not a conventional fetus"He had made sure not to say it in plural.He had made sure not to say there were two fetus. Uncompensated.He knew the bigger one was 90% unkown. 90% unconventional. Impossible to ignore, and save.But, there was another. A more 'conventional' life growing there. 85% human. 85% of chances to stay unnoticed. To live.So he played along; trying to stop Elizabeth from getting inside the MedPod, but knowing one way or another his plan would work out. He focuse on saving Elzabeth and on getting himself back together.Indeed, soon after he was back in one piece, her belly began to show."Maybe thanks to the incident, you became fertile. Maybe you're finally able to create life" he knew that much."But what if it's another...bug?" she was scaredHe smiled reassuringly "It seems to be developing at human speed. Besides, where is your faith, Dr.Shaw?"This is the story of David 8's first creation. And how it develops the closest thing to real feelings he can ever experience.





	1. Big Things Have Small Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets his first creation.
> 
> Set 9 months after Prometheus. We could say it's during THE CROSSING, Alien Covenant's prologe.
> 
> Do Not Read this story before watching Covenant if you don't SPOILERS

Big things, had small beginings.  
And luckily, David was now holding the smallest living being he had ever seen. The large of his hand, and the lung capacity of 30'1 decibels.  
Amazing.  
"Is it human?" Dr. Elizabeth Shaw asked, between gasps.  
"Yes" it was only half a lie, after all. Not 100% human, rather 85%. He wondered how the other 15% would manifest. And he thought it would be better if the percentage was the other way round, like the other fetus. But Elizabeth didn't need to know that. This would be one of the rare occasions in which ignorance would come in handy. "Yes, she is"  
"She?"  
He hummed affirmatively, placing the newborn in her mother's arms "You have a healthy daughter"  
She smiled tiredly "Hello There"  
The baby quieted at the sound of her voice.  
"I wish your dad was here to meet you"  
David was about to tell her she was wrong, that Holloway had nothing to do with it, but he knew better than to spoil the moment.  
"How should I name you, huh?" Elizabeth cooed.  
"If I may, I have a suggeation"  
She looked up at him  
"Since our mission was the Prometheus, a Titan from Greek mythology, maybe a Greek name would be appropiate"  
"Good idea. I've always liked the myth of how Elios (the Sun) and Gea (The Earth) fell in love. Besides, it's my homeplanet"  
David smiled, eyes still fixed on the child, as he watched how Elizabeth unbuttoned her shirt to breastfeed her "Gea it is, then. I'll leave You while I clean the floor. Call me if You need me"  
David came back to find both mother and daughter asleep. The knowledge he'd obtained from the movies dictated to clean the babe up. So, he leaned in and slid his hands under the newborn's body, minding the head, just as everyone always did in films. She was so tiny and fragile, he feared hurting her.  
Then the rythm of her breathing changed and her eyes opened.  
Grey.  
Undefined.  
Unexpert  
Defenseless.  
Trustful.  
He found himself smiling. This innocent child was at his mercy, and she didn't realize how much danger this world had. He could have killed her right then and there, and she wouldn't hold it against him.  
But he wasn't going to. No. Even he had a strong ethic about murdering children. First, There was no reason to do so.  
Well, she was human.  
Then again, not at full.  
Besides, she didn't have any influence from humanity to corrupt her yet. Hopefully she never would. Only Elizabeth's. One not-too-bad human being he could handle.  
Immersed in his thoughts as he was, he was brought back to reality by a warm liquid wetting the arm he supported her back with.  
He frowned slighty.  
The grey eyes were still fixated on his blue ones.  
He walked to the washbasin he had ready, and knelt down.  
"Careful, do not let her go" Elizabeth said behind him.  
"Don't worry"  
"Come closer, please David. I wanna see"  
"It is normal you monitor me, but you've just got through a 46 hours labour. You should rest"  
"It's not... I trust you, David. I do not question Your efficacy. But I just want to have the memory of my daughter's first bath"  
"Oh, of corurse Dr.Shaw. Pardon me, I should have remembered the importance of children's Firsts to parents" he got up again, while considering how to carry the basin without leting the child go.  
"You can help to secure her gently pressing her against your chest" Elizabeth suggested, guessing his thought  
"I do not wish to make her uncomfortable with such... Contact"  
She laughed "David... She's a baby. She won't be bothered by it. In fact, she needs physical contact, and cuddles, and closeness"  
He had only seen one real child before, and that had been Meredith Weyland.  
Yet, the Weyland family had never been fond of physical contact, not even at three years old.  
And David had never seen Mr.Weyland hold her, or stand less than 10 inches apart from her.  
He had always been a strict father. A cold father.  
And she had always been a cold daughter. A strict person.  
But Elizabeth's father didn't seem a cold father, and so Elizabeth would be a kind, loving mother. And David would be a kind caretaker. And loving too, if he could love.  
So, slowly, he bent his right arm so her body rested between his chest and his arms, and the child instinctively settled, her head on the space between his neck and shoulder.  
Then he dragged the basin closer to Elizabeth, who smiled  
"Thank you, David. I don't know what I could have done without you"  
He grinned, kneeling down "Likewise. I literally would have lost my head"  
The baby let out a cry as soon as he detached her from his body, which startled him. He looked at Elizabeth  
"Don't panick. She was just comfortable There"  
"Do You mean she liked that proximity with me?" He couldn't hide his surprise  
"Yes, of course. She likes you, David"  
He looked down at the child, squirming in his arms, unable to help a small smile.  
When he had washed her, he took off his shirt to wrap her up in it.  
"I don't actually need it, right? I think we're past the stage of << Human needs>>" he explained, while giving her back to Elizabeth, who nodded  
"That's very kind of you"  
Days went by, Gea changing a slight bit each, and setting a routine, Elizabeth and David adjusting to it.  
The android was enchanted by the infant. Maybe because ge hadn't seen one before, maybe because he had been involved with her existence from the begining, maybe because, despite being human, she was, indeed, fascinating.  
He liked the thought of being a strong presence on her upbringing.  
He had found out she had a different cry for each need, which allowed him to easily tell what he was called for.  
Elizabeth didn't distinguish them yet, which made her rely on David.  
On the 3rd night, David heard her struggling below the cries  
He grinned "I believe she needs a change"  
"Urghhhh!" She groaned.  
"Dr.Shaw, you should calm down. It distresses her farther"  
"I've been awake all night! She's been keeping me awake for 3 straight days!"  
The cries went louder, amd David held out his arms "I'll take care of it"  
"But You know nothing about babies"  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but neither do you, doctor"  
"But I am human, and that's what instincts are for. I doubt you have insticts at all"  
"Quite right, ma'am. Yet, I do have eyes to see -or rather observe- and it looks like she's comfortable around me. But, most of all, I am willing to learn."  
"I don't doubt it, David. It's just.."  
"In the 3 days she's been alive I've noticed she prefers to be held upright, and there's a slight difference on the cry, depending on the need"  
"Oh, really?"  
He nodded "I can handle it. I've seen you doing it. Then I'll take her so you can sleep. You've earned it"  
She hesitated, before finally handing the bundle over.  
He gladly accepted her and walked over the towel where he had seen Elizabeth change her.  
He laid her down with great care, knelt down, and imitated each and every one of Elizabeth's movements.  
She sighed "I can't believe it. This is the first time you ever do it, and you've done it perfectly"  
"Is that bad? You seem bothered" he picked Gea up again, upright, like she liked. She had calmed down, her wails reduced to whimpers.  
"No, no. It's just... I feel unept. I mean, I haven't got to do it without making a mess"  
"Well, practice makes perfect Dr.Shaw" he stood up "Even if that phrase can't be applied to me" he grinned  
Elizabeth grinned back, tiredly. David detached the babe from his chest,  but she began to cry. He froze, unsure of what to do.  
"Take her. I could definetly do with some sleep"


	2. To Create, One Must First Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has learnt of the Engeneers' ways, and his mind's made up.  
> He also looks back at the Weylands, considers his current status with Elizabeth, then fordward to his plans with Gea.

David POV  
8 months later, we finally decided to resume our journey to the Engeneers homeplanet. We would have waited until Gea was a little older to ensure she could whithstand 1 year in cryosleep, but we were out of supplies.  
Everyday, both Elizabeth and I found ourselves fascinated by her. She hadn't shown any signs of her other 15%, but it was only matter of time.  
I didn't mind that much, though. She was the proof that humanity's fails form into adulthood. It can be prevented. Maybe they aren't all so worthless.  
I was gonna make sure my Gea wouldn't be a part of that trash.  
So, Elizabeth and I had found another cryosleep chamber, where she would go.  
A cry broke the silence, and we both grinned, as Elizabeth got up the table we were planning our jorney on.  
"Good morning, pea"  
I heard her changing the child "Today is a brand new day. And it's about to get better..."  
She whined, then cried softly. That was my call.  
I got up and walked to the 'nursery' which merely consisted on an improvised cot, a sort of drawer that did as changing table and a handmade steel rocking chair.  
"Morning" I greeted.  
She looked around in my search. But I had knelt down by the drawer she was laying on, and began to fuss  
"Oh, c'mon David" Elizabeth scolded me "Don't do that to the poor babe"  
I stood, popping up in her field of vision "Boo"  
She laughed, babbling. I smiled, and blew a raspberry on her tummy, making her laugh harder.  
The sound of her laugh, it made me...complete. Satisfied. I enjoyed it.  
"Look who's come to see you!" Elizabeth said  
I picked her up above my head "How's my Gea?"  
She babbled some more, reaching her arms at me.  
I lowered her to my chest. She grabbed my finger and sucked it.  
"Hungry, are we? C'mon, go to mummy." I placed her on the floor so she could crawl to Elizabeth.  
"Here you are. Good girl!" Sje picked her up and sat in the rocking chair.  
When I look back at these days, I still feel at peace. I must say this was the closest thing to a family I've ever had, and, as unconventional and fake as it was, I shall give Elizabeth credit.  
We were three people in a foreign planet. A family formed by a synthetic, a steril human, and her hybrid daughter. We had nothing. But we relied in one another, and that seemed enough.

I couldn't help but to compare it to the Weyland household. It was big, luxirious, fancy. It had all You could ask for. Full of inventions that hadn't outed the market Yet, like myself. But it was cold. The two main occupants of the house didn't barely say a word to each other.  
He was always at work.  
She was always at school.  
They were both hardworking, ambicious, competitive, perfectionists. Proud.  
Her mother, Molly Vickers had left when discovering his cheating, who had resulted in a illegitimate daughter, whose mother had claimed Mr.Weyland's DNA test. Everything had broke down when it turned out positive.  
The bastard was 13 years old. Her name was Jo.  
And she had been the only human to be kind to me.  
That lead me to have a soft spot for her.  
Which aumented Meredith's hate towards ms, and her father.

I was brought back to present by a tug in my trousers.  
"Let's go playing, huh?" I scooped her up  
"I'll finish fixing the coordinates. I can't believe it's finally happening!" Elizabeth almost jumped from excitement.  
I smiled "Your mummy is like a child sometimes, right?" I told Gea, knowing she would hear me.  
"I think I can afford it"  
"I told You not to hold too many hopes. To be realistic"  
"Don't be So negative, David. I need something to look forward to."  
I sighed. "What If they turn out to be a dissapointment?"  
"As long as they are no worse" she smiled  
"She's asleep" Elizabeth whispered, with the bundle craddled in her arms   
"Here, let me take her" I said  
She shook her head with a smile "How sentimental"  
I rolled my eyes, grinning "You're the one who keeps the drawings of her sleeping"  
"You're the one who draws her sleeping!"  
"I'm bored at night"  
"And who knit that...ball with eyes for her?"  
"My boredom. And the fact that her wanting a stuffed toy hadn't crossed your mind"  
"She was 5 days old"  
"And now 8 months and still sleeps with it" I pointed at the item, who's tail was in Gea's mouth  
She chuckled and handed the sleeping child. "You'll regret it if You wake her up. We need to set off"  
She settled, face buried on my chest.  
"When You wake up, we'll be in a new world. And I'll make sure you're safe. Oh, I'm going to miss You. But I'll come to visit you everyday." I brushed my lips against her head.  
I really did grow fond of that human. Sometimes I wondered why. But, somehow, she was my creation. She wouldn't exist if I hadn't put that drop on Holloway's glass.  
So, in a way, she was mine.  I laughed. What would Mr.Weyland say if he knew? His creation had created something of his own.

When Gea was in cryosleep, it was Elizabeth turn.  
"Keep an eye on her, okay?"  
"Don't worry."  
She lied down, but sat up again "What if you're right? What if they are no better than us?"  
"So long as they are no worse" I repeated her words, with a grin. Her nerves calmed down, returning the smile "Maybe I should start being positive, as you say"  
She nodded, laying down.  
"Sleep tight. I'll wake you when we arrive" I activated cryosleep.

Look on my words,  
Ye mighty  
And despair..... 

1 year and a half later, it was all over. The engeneers were a fraud, a dissapointment. I kmew it from the start, but who was I to break Elizabeth's dream? I decided she was never to know. She had gone through a lot of deception already, why to wake her up and give her more pain? She deserved to die happy at least, not in another desert.  
So, there were only two of us now. Gea and I. My first of many creations.  
I walked to her chamber. She was just like the day we had started the trip. Her toy's hazel eyes smiling at her as she clutched her to her chest.  
So I woke her up. "Good morning, pea. Today is a brand new day" I smiled brightly Her now blue eyes rested on mine. And I saw it:  
She'd grow up to be something greater  
Beautiful.  
A magestic melody.  
A masterpiece; Mine.  
Perfect.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decade has gone by. Gea has grown up in bubble wrap, a world that starts and ends with David. It's only been the two of them, and she's happy, in the isolated undisturbed existence, having nothing to compare it with.  
> Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all of you! I can't come up with a good title. I think ARRIVAL is quite...lame, to put it somehow. I'd appreciate if you'd help me out coming up with a better one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (But for Gea). They belong to their respective owners

10 Years Later

"Daddy, can I go fetching Liza?"  
"Honey, we have to look after the babies"  
"But I left her on the cave, when we went yesterday. I can go while you watch the babies" Gea yawned  
"You haven't slept well tonight" he knelt to her level, placing a hand on her forhead to check her temperature  
"Because I didn't have Liza"  
He sighed "Can't we go after we finish with the babies?"  
"There's gonna be a storm. The sky is going dark."  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Please Daddy" she pouted "I need Liza to sleep"  
He made a face.  
"You can take care of the babies while I go. I know the way. I'll be quick. You won't even realize I'm gone"  
He grinned "I always notice when you're more than 16 inches apart from me"he ruffled her hair tenderly, giving in "But I'll allow"  
She smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek  
He returned the gesture, kissing her nose "Don't dwadle, though. Remember to press the button if you need me, okay?" He tapped the white device on her right ear. It was a replacement for the ear she had lost. It was connected to his system, so he could locate her anywhere.  
She nodded "I hafta go, Daddy" she reminded, as his arms were still wrapped around her.  
He frowned, hestitating, but let go "Take care"  
The girl was already running off, but replied, in her sweet cheery childish voice "I love you!"  
He smiled, getting up and following her with his gaze untill she dissapeared.

"Liza! Here you are!" Gea picked up her woolen stuffed toy, now wasted from time passing, and being carried here and there. It still had her smile, and the hazel eyes.  
"We have to go now, Daddy is waiting for us" Gea put it in her pocket, and made her way back home.  
A loud bang was heard, and something big fell from the sky. Gea ran off back to the cave, but tripped over a stone and fell, accidentally smashing the Ear. She was scared, and her ankle hurted lots.  
_The trick, Gea, is not minding that it hurts_  
Daddy's words instantly echoed in her head. So, she didn't make a sound.  
"The trick is not minding that it hurts. The trick is not mindimg that it hurts..." She repeated to herself, over and over, while crawling the short distance left to the cave.  
"Daddy will come back. Daddy always finds me" she explined to Liza, and herself.  
"What could that flying thing?" She made Liza ask.  
"I don't know, Lizz. But Daddy will know, Daddy knows EVERYTHING" she smiled proudly.  
It was true. There wasn't a question Daddy didn't have an answer to.  
Suddenly, she heard steps. And two unknown figures entered the cave.  
"Doctor E. Shaw"  
"Dr. Elizabeth Saw" one of them said. His voice was like Daddy's, but it had something odd  
"She was the chieff science officer of the Prometheus"  
Gea couldn't keep quiet "That's Mommy"  
Both jumped, pointing at her with the lanterns.  
One of them was a girl, like her, but grown up. She had never seen another girl before. She had never seen anybody else but Daddy. That's why the familiar face of the other relaxed her.  
"Who are you?" The... -Daddy said grown up girls were Women- the woman spoke  
"Gea" she answered, eyes fixated on the... - was it Man?-  
She pointed him "You!"  
"I am Walter" he said, looking back at her. His hair was shorter than Daddy's, and his voice was...strange.  
She liked Daddy better.  
"I am Daniels. What are You doing here?"  
"I came here to get Liza" she looked at her friend "But when we werent going back home, something fell from the sky, so I came back, and fell, and I'm waiting for Daddy to come, 'cos I broke my EAR." She tapped it softly  
"Who's your Daddy?"  
She tilted her head to the left side, not understanding.  
"What's your daddy's name?"  
She giggled. What a silly question. "Daddy"  
"No. His name"  
She giggled again "I'm telling You! His name's Daddy"  
The woman sighed "Do you live here?"  
She chuckled "No. We come here to play"  
"But is it in this planet?" Water said  
She laughed "Of course! Where else?"  
"Would you know the way? We need to speak with... Your daddy"  
"Why?"  
"We are lost. The thing from the sky is our ship..."  
"Ah!" She smiled at the familiar word. "This is a ship"  
They looked around. "Yes. Indeed it is" Water confirmed  
"But is not ours. Ours fell. Is broken. We need to fix it" Daniels explained "Can you take us to your Daddy?"  
She nodded, and jumped down the rock she was sitting on, unable to supress a sorrowful moan  
"What is it?" Daniels asked  
"It...it hurts" she admitted "I need Daddy"  
"We can take you there. But you need to show us the way"  
Gea doubted;  
On one hand, she was a bit scared because it was her first time meeting new people, and Daddy wasn't here.  
On the other hand, it was exiciting. And they said they could get her to Daddy. Besides, Water was just like Daddy. They couldn't be bad.  
She made a decision and raised her arms to the man.  
He looked at the woman who nodded, and Water picked her up.  
She wrapped herself around him, reaching a hand to his hair. She frowned  
"Your hair is too short. I can't play with it. Daddy's better"  
"I was designed like this"  
"You talk funny"  
"That's because we are americans. And you are British."  
"What's that?"  
"Geographic procedence"  
She titled her head  
"We were born in different places" Daniels explained  
"Ah" she nodded "Your hair is short too. That's boring!"  
"It's practical. We don't have to waste time brushing it. But we don't get to comb it as cool as yours"  
She blushed "Thank you! Daddy combs it for me so that I'm always perfect"  
"Is it just the two of you?"  
"And the babies. But I don't see them much."  
"And your Mommy?"  
She shook her head "She's gone. Daddy says she's watching over us, tho"  
"I'm sorry she's gone" Water said  
"Its ok. Daddy takes care of me. So it's fine, Water"  
"It's Walter"  
"But that doesn't..." She was interrupted by screams.  
They saw fire, it was the ship.  
Walter took her to a safe place, and ran off.  
She could see everything tho. They were the Babies!!! Just like Daddy said they would look like!  
But...they scared the strangers. They were hurting them.  
"NOO!" she cried.  
One of the babies turned to her, and ran towards.  
_They are your brothers._  
Daddy had once said.  
She raised a hand, fearlessly, and placed it on the great head.  
The Baby stayed still, grunting softly, and mimicked her.  
Then, a flare ran the sky, and the baby ran off, with the rest of the babies.  
"DADDY!" Gea called excitedly when seeing the familiar shilouette  
He instantly turned to her voice and ran towards "Where were you? I was worried"  
"I know. I'm sorry Daddy"  
"It's okay. As long as You are too" he bent down  
She nodded "I fell, EAR broke. I think I got my ankle twisted. But the trick..."  
"...is not minding that it hurts" they recited together  
"That's my girl" he kissed her cheek "Your skin is cold. I shouldn't have let You leave with those short sleeves. Come" he opened his cloak, motioning her to step closer. He picked her up and buttoned the cloak again, so they were both inside.  
"Can they come too? Wat...Walter carried me here, with Daniels" she pointed at them "They are nice. They got lost here. Walter looks like You, but I knew he wasn't you because he talks funny -he's from a different place- and You have better hair".  
Daddy grinned "Alright. I owe them for bringing You safe"  
He turned to the others "Follow me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please, give me some feedback and let me know what you think. I'm willing to learn.  
> Just be gentle and respectful.  
> <3


	4. Crusoe's Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining strangers follow David and Gea to their 'home', where he explains what had just happened.  
> Oh, and we get a bit of hairdressing.

David led the crowd through the landscape. Gea had fallen asleep to the movement almost instantly, clutching her dear Liza to her chest, as David did so with her.  
They arrived to the place that he was sure formerly had been some sort of temple. The place that Gea called 'home', because it was all she had.  
He waited untill everyone entered, to speak  
"My name is David. This is mine and Dr. Elizabeth Shaw's daughter, Gea" he introduced. And before anyone could question it, he added "May I ask who's in charge?"  
"Yes, I'm the captain" a man on his late twenties answered.  
"What are those things?" The woman who Gea had called Daniels asked  
"Is it even safe here?" Another woman added  
"Perfectly" he answered "I'll explain the best I can:  
Ten years ago, Dr.Shaw and I arrived here, the only survivors on the Prometheus. The ship we traveled on carried a deadly virus. The load accidentally deployed when we were landing. In the confusion, we lost control of the ship. Elizabeth died in the crash. I managed to save Gea. You see the result of the pathogen" he took his hood off, revealing his features. He was well aware of the other android, and took notice of his surprise. This was gonna be fun. "So, We've been marooned here. Crusoe in his island"  
"Has our crew been infected?" Daniels asked  
"The patogen's been designed to attack the non-botanical forms. The meat, if You prefer"  
"How come she hasn't been infected?" Another man asked  
"She did. And I was forced to cut her ear in order to save her life. Be careful what you step on."  
"Have we been infected?" The captain asked  
"You'd know by now"  
"We have to be certain. We can't take it back to the ship. We're on a colony mision"  
*What a surprise. Desperatly trying to survive* he thought. "Really?" He said, shifting Gea to his other hip "How extraordinary! How many colonists?"  
"Over 2000"  
"Well, well, well. So many good souls" he smiled sarcastically to himself  
The more he knew, the better it looked.  
"Please, do make yourselves at home. As much as you're able in this...dire necropolis" he walked out, placing his free hand in Walter's shoulder when passing beside him "Welcome brother"  
He didn't need to see it to know how his brother's face looked like, while trying to process it.  
Oh yes. This was going to be amusing.   
He made his way to Gea's room and changed her into neat clothes, before bandaging her twisted ankle  
He tucked her in with the covers he had made from the clothes he had retrieved from the Engeneers' corpses.  
"Thing's are gonna get better for us, babe. We're getting of here" he whispered to her, taking the EAR off to fix it, revealing the scar. It had healed, but it still made him feel guilty. And it brought back horrible memories.  
He planted a soft kiss on her cheek before walking out.

"How long do storms last here?"  
"Days. Weeks. Months.  But do keep at it. I wish You luck" he smirked, walking inside.  
"Daddy?" A voice called when he was passing by  
"Yes, sweetheart?" He answered, stepping back to Gea's room door.  
"I can't sleep"  
"And why would that be?" He sat on the edge of the bed. It's wood structure was starting to crack again  
"It hurts" she showed him the bandaged ankle   
"The trick, Gea, it's not minding that it hurts. As always" he caressed her wound.  
"Yea, but You aren't here to make it better."  
"I'm sorry, darling. But I'm busy, 'cause we have guests"  
The girl sat up, head tilted to one side "Busy" she repeated the new word, like trying its taste on her mouth.  
David smiled tenderly at his child, realizing she didn't know its meaning because he always found time to spend with her. "It means I have many important things to do right now, and I can't stay with you tonight" he explained.  
Her head went back to place, the inquisitive features changing to sadness and a hint of disappointment. "Oh, okay"   
*Damn.*  
"No, no. You've misundertood Daddy" he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her top "I do rather be with you. You're still the most important thing to me. But I need to do some tasks, and you need sleep. Besides, you'd be bored"  
"But This is Boring" she looked up at him, emphasizing "Please, I'm in pain, and I missed you today. Let me go with you, please Daddy" she pouted.  
Oh, the pout. That human gesture used for blackmail. That face that, for some reason, always worked with him. He found himself sighing in defeat, for second time that day.   
"Alright. I can't say no to you. What did you do to me, huh? How come I can't ever deny you anything?" He smiled, showering her face in kisses before scooping her up.   
She wrapped herself around him, face buried on his neck- with a satisfied smile from ear to ear- and right hand on his hair, playing with a long strand.  
"Enjoy it while you can. I'm cutting it off"  
"Whaaaaat??!" She almost cried "Whyyyyy??!"  
"Hush, don't be like this."  
"But I like you this way!" she complained, loudly  
"Shh. I know, baby. But I need to have it like Walter's"  
"But Walter's boring!"  
"It will grow back again"  
"But why?!"  
"Because It will make me more familar, reliable and nicer to our guests"  
"But does hair have anything to do with niceness?"  
He chuckled "No, not at all. Good question, dear"  
"Then?"  
"It will not make me any nicer, that's right. But it'll seem so. It'll make them more comfortable"  
"Like the Placebo Effect?"   
"Yes. Something similar. Well done" he was actually impressed she had made that connection.  
She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder again. "Daddy, why do you look like Walter?"  
"It's the other way round, hon. I'm older; he looks like me. And I guess..." How to give her a truthfull explanation without having to mention the word Robot? "...It's because we are family"   
"Is he my Daddy too?"  
It was an innocent question, but David could't hide the rage "No! I am your only Daddy, you hear? Me and only me!"  
She nodded slowly, tensing at his voice.  
He soon softened, caressing her hand "I'm sorry dearest.No, he isn't your Daddy. We could say Walter and I are brothers"   
*We came from the same father, after all*  
"Like me and the Babies?"  
He nodded "Sort of"  
"And what am I? To Walter"  
He tilted his head  
"Like, you're my Daddy, I'm your daughter. Walter and You are brothers, like the babies and me. But Walter and I?"  
"That doesn't matter. Because you mustn't go near them. Not if I'm not present. Now, why all the questions?"  
She shrugged, kissing his hair "I'm gonna miss you" she muttered to the strand.  
David laughed "Oh, such a drama queen! It'll grow back, I promise." He sat on the stool with her on his legs.  
He began to hum a song, 'The Man Who Broke The Bank in Montecarlo' pointing to the flute for her to play along his melody before grabbing the scissors.

"So, how do I look?" He asked when it was done   
She frowned in reply   
"Are You mad at me?"  
"You're boring" she crossed her arms  
"No. If it doesn't make me any nicer, it wont make me boring. I assure You"  
She didn't answer   
"C'mon sweetie, don't frown at Daddy" he rested his chin on her shoulder to give her a raspberry on the neck.  
She tried to contain her laugh, but in vain. And her giggles echoed in the whole temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David practices flute with Walter as they both discuss various subjects,Weyland among others.  
> Meanwhile Gea sneaks out and chats with Captain Oram, who tries to shed light about who -what- her <> is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm very excited about this chapter, because this was the first 'one-shot' I wrote about the story.  
> Also, I've experimented, and alternated both David's and Gea's POV. Like a parallel scene.  
> I hope you like it!

After putting Gea down again, David went to the workshop, where he found Walter holding one of his flutes  
"Whistle, and I'll come"  
He looked at him, and blinked, a mild gesture of surprise "I can't play"   
*What a surprise*   
"Nosense. Sit down" he  grabbed a stool and sat opposite the other android, taking the instrument from him and showing him how to hold it "Hold it like so, nice and easy. Now press your lips to create your embouchure, enough for the tip of your little finger, and blow into the hole gently. Like so" he began to play

Gea couldn't sleep. There were too many exiting things going on today. And curioaity overwhelmed her. Sleep could wait. So, when Daddy was...-busy, was it? - again, she grabbed her robe, a stick she had used the last time she hurted her ankle, and sneaked out. She found a man sitting on his own by a fire, and stepped closer.   
"Hello" she greeted, somewhat shyly.  
He turned around "Hey there" he sounded tired, and sad.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Captain Chris Oram, I lead the mission."  
"I'm Gea" she answered "What's the mission about?"  
"Colonisation. We're moving out Earth to a planet called Origae-6x"  
"Earth! My name means Earth in ancient Greek"  
He grinned "It's a nice name"  
"Are you sad?"  
He sighed, nodding  
"Why?"  
"'Cause my wife has died, and I miss her. Among other crew."

"You're not surprised to see me" Walter was now blowing the flute while David moved his fingers  
"Every mission needs a good synthetic" he answered, matter of factly. "That's it" he praised.  
"I was with our illustrious creator, Mr.Weyland, when he died"  
Walter stopped playing, with genuin interest "What was he like?"  
"He was human" David replied, indifferent. Then added "Entirely unworthy of his creation. I pitied him at the end."  
Old, cold, mortal Mr.Weyland. Sometimes he still wondered how had he stooped so low to serve that ungrateful being. "Now, raise your fingers when..." He traiked back to the flute  
But Walter interrupted him "Do you pity her then? The child. She's hum..."  
"Don't!" David cut off sharply, standing up  with a warning finger pointed at Walter "She's my child! And I will not allow you to insult her!"  
"I was just making a statement. She'll die eventually, and you won't"  
"Do not ever judge a book by its cover, brother" he warned "Gea is much more that that"

"The trick, Captain, is not minding that it hurts" Gea said  
"What?" The Captain frowned  
"That's what Daddy tells me when I get hurt"  
"Well, that Daddy of yours doesn't know a damn about getting hurt"  
"That's cos he's strong" she smiled proudly  
He laughed, almost mockingly "No. That ain't the deal, kid. Your <<Dad>> doesn't get hurted cos he isn't human"  
She laughed "Of course he isn't human! Humans are silly, and bad, and mean" It was the most obvious thing in the world  
"Oh, are they? Well, I'm sorry to be the one breaking it to you, but you are human. Just like we are"  
"No! I'm not! You humans are mean! I'm better than you!"  
He laughed "Then, what are you, kid?"   
"I'm Gea! And I'm a non-human!" She crossed her arms. She herself wasn't sure. "And so is Daddy!" She added  
He kept smiling, and it was annoying "You know something, kid?"

"Does it matter? Whatever she may be, or what I am."  
"And what is she? What does she think she is?" Walter arched an eyebrow.  
"She's my daughter"  
"I take that you haven't told her about Weyland Industries, then."  
"That's not her bussiness"  
"So she doesn't know?"

 

"Know what?"  
"Did it hurt when you twisted your ankle? Or, do you get scared when there are storms, or...do you love that <<Daddy>> of yours?"   
She nodded repeteadly   
"Well, he doesn't love you back."  
"Liar"  
"He's a Robot"  
She titled her head to the side "Robot?"  
"Do you know what that means?"  
She shook her head  
"He's a machine. He is -was- a mere tool, that we, humans, built for assistance. He's got more in common with a lantern, than with you."  
"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"  
"He is not alive. He can't feel pain, or cold, or fear, or hunger. He can't love. He can't make love. He can't feel loss! He wouldn't miss you if you were gone! He's not your Daddy!"  
"STOP! STOP! STOP! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" Gea covered her ears with her hands, as tears streamed by her face.

 

"Bravo! You have symphonies in you brother!" David praised once Walter had finished  
"I was designed to be more efficient than every previous model..." Walter said  
"But you're not allowed to create. You will never understand what owning something is..." David stopped when hearing screams in the far distance.  
"Gea!" He stood up when recognizing the voice and running off to that direction.  
"No! No! LIAR!"   
"Gea!"

"GEA!" She heard Daddy's voice from the distance  
"DADDY!" She ran towards him  
"Careful, don't you fall again" he said, switching on a lantern.  
He's got more in common with a lantern than with you  
This made Gea stop on her tracks, and to cry louder, covering her face with her hands.  
"What is it? Come, honey" he called  
She shook her head and ran in the opposite direction, towards home. While Daddy called her name

 

"Gea! Gea! GEA! GEA!" She kept running. She was scared of him. That was too much.  
He turned to Oram "What have you told her?"  
"Just the truth"  
He managed to control his rage.   
*Oh, you don't know what you've done* he thought. *Now you've given me a reason*  
He smiled "I had to tell her sooner or later.I want to return the gesture. And share some truth with you as well" he motioned him to follow as he led him to the lab.

 

She jumped to her bed and buried her face in the pillow. "Liar. Liar." She kept saying under her breath.  
"Are you alright?"  
She recognized Walter's odd yet familiar voice. She turned around, face covered in tears. "Are you a wobot too?"   
There was a long silence, in which Walter considered whether confirm it or deny it. But Gea didn't wait "The captain is a Liar! He Said Daddy is a robot! He says..." Her voice quivered  
"Maybe you would rather speak to him about this"   
"No!"  
"Wait here" he exited the room. Daniels arrived shortly after "Hello there"  
"Hi" she sobbed "Are you a robot?"   
"No" Daniels smiled "I'm human"  
"I don't like humans"  
"How do you know that if you haven't met one before?"  
"I have. Captain"  
"Well, he was hurting. He didn't mean it. Besides, I'm not him. I'm another different person."  
She sniffed "I'm scared"  
"Of your dad?"  
She nodded   
"Well...he'd never hurt you. I'm sure"  
She nodded. "Do you robots even exist?"  
Daniels nodded "W..." She stopped when seeing Walter shaking his head behind Gea "In Earth. There are many robots"  
"Are they good?"  
She nodded, smiling at the Android "They take care of us"  
"Daddy takes care of me"


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has threatened his child. David is gonna make sure that moron gets what he deserved.  
> Will Gea let him in again? Are his feelings true enough?

"This is the final proof of how easy you humans are to full" David said, waiting for the Baby to burst out Oram's chest "And the evidence of how jealous and repulsive you are. Always getting in others' business. Unfortunately fir you, I happen to be very protective of what's mine by right. Tho not by blood. I''m very aware of it. But Gea was my first drop in the ocean. I've dedicated my whole self into that perfect being, this past decade. I've earned the right to call her my possession. And you've come and attempt to take her away? You'll have to do so over my corpse. And, I'm surprisingly though."  
"What do you believe in, David?"  
He looked up, thoughtful. *In god, and I AM GOD!* he smirked amused by that thought. But, he knew better "Creation" he eventually said, as he watched how the <> as Gea called them, emerged from his chest.  
And David felt the same pride as the day Gea had been born.  
His perfect organism.  
His baby.  
His child.  
His creation.  
His project

He smiled, as the baby stood up, covered in placenta. He rose his arms, and smiled wider in awe when the creature imitated him, with a loud howling before running off

"Gea?" He entered her room  
She was curled up in a ball on the matress, shaking as she sobbed.  
She looked up, but didn't say nothing.  
He approached her, kneeling beside the bed.  
He saw all the questions in her eyes. He wished -almost prayed- for her not to speak them out loud, because he didn't know if he'd be able to answer them truthfully. He feared that scam had turned her against him. What if she wanted to leave him?  
He reached to clean the tear falling from her eye. If she pulled apart...he would never forgive himself.  
But instead, she reached to do the same with the tear falling from his. And before he knew it, she was in his arms.  
He held on to her, tightly.  
"Daddy" she sniffed  
"Don't lisent to them. Okay? I love you."  
"Really?"  
"Of course" he did. He really did, in his own way. He knew. It wasn't the same way humans did, but he did feel. And humans couldn't deny it. Just because they didn't understand it, or because it wasn't meant to happen, it didnt give them the right to deny the existence of his feelings. "I love you" he repeated, pulling apart to kiss her cheek, wet from the tears.  
She nodded "Me too" she said, before burying her face back in his neck. .  
They stayed in silence while she calmed down and David rubbed her back in monothone circles, attempting to settle himself.  
"You're sad" she suddenly pointed out  
"Yes darling. I'm sad"  
He felt her smiling slightly on his neck "Captain Oram is wrong. You do get sad and happy"  
He grinned "Captain Oram doesn't -didn't- know a thing."  
"He said you are not my Daddy"  
"I know what he said"  
"I knew he was a liar"  
He sighed relieved "I want you to answer these questions, okay?"  
She looked up at him, and nodded "Kay"  
"Who takes care of you everyday?"  
"You"  
"Who heals you when you're hurt?"  
"You"  
"Who plays with you everyday?"  
"You"  
"Who lays next to you if you're scared at night?"  
"You"  
"Who's taught you everything you know?"  
"You"  
"And who loves and protects you above anything in this world"  
"You! You!"  
"That's right" he smiled taking a strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear "And that's what makes me your Daddy"  
She nodded, resting her head again  
"And you're my daughter. My dearest creation. The closest thing to perfection I'll ever have. My Masterpiece. And it doesn't matter what some human says or belives."  
He held her face between both hands, so they were making eye contact "You're mine. Only mine, and mine alone. Because I've earned the right to say it. Is that clear?"  
She nodded "I'm yours, Daddy."  
"And you belong anywhere I am, which is why I'm never gonna let you leave my sight again."  
She nodded once more, smiling, before being picked up and attrackted to his chest.  
He swayed on the spot, craddling her close, like a baby. She was still his baby. She depended on him. He smiled.  
"C'mon sweetie. You're tired now. Sleep"  
She grasped his shirt in reply  
"I'm going to stay. I promise."  
"Promise?"  
He nodded "I'm not gonna leave you alone so someone scares you again, am I?"  
She hummed convinced and closed her eyes. But, just when her breathing was begging to change, she mumbled  
"Daddy, do you have a name?"  
He tilted his head  
"Like Gea...or Walter..."  
He hummed affirmatively "Yes honey. I do have a name"  
She tried to open her eyes, but the weight of sleep was too much "What is it?"  
"David"  
She hummed "David" she tasted the word.  
It was odd to hear her say it, but lovely at the same time.  
After a while, she smiled "I like David"  
He kissed her head "I'm glad you do"  
"But Daddy suits you better" she added, before giving up fighting against exahustion and falling sleep.  
He smiled down at her and carefully laid down on the bed, with her still on his arms.

Despite the talk he'd had woth Gea last night, David couldn't help but feeling jelaous about how happy and on place Gea looked around Daniels. It seemed the woman had also talked to his daughter, and they had become rather close.  
He overheard them through the window of his lab where he was fixing Gea's EAR  
"How many people live in Earth?"  
"Millions. Thousands of millions"  
"Woah!!!"  
"Yes. And we're running out of room, so we're gonna start another community in another planet"  
"Can you stay here?"  
"No, because, as beautiful as you're home is, we are meant to go to Origae-6"  
"Oh"  
"But you can come with us"  
"Can we?"  
"We?"  
"Daddy and I. And the babies"  
"I don't know any baby"  
"Yes! You met them yest..."  
"Gea!" David called before she could reveal anything.  
"Yes?"  
"It's fixed! Come and try it on!"  
"Going!"  
She appeared next to him, and he placed the device on her right ear. She turned it on, and David felt like a part of him that had been missing since she had broken it, was back. Like they were one and the same again.  
"Do you hear fine again?"  
She nodded "Can we go with Dany to Origae-6?"  
*That's the plan* he thought *But not with the scam* "Would you like to leave Mommy?"  
She shook her head.  
"Mommy can't come with us?"  
He shook his head this time "No"  
"And the babies?"  
"No"  
"Then I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay here with you, and Mommy, and the Babies. 'Coz I'm yours"  
"Well said. Now, there's a bowl in your room with food. Eat. Then feed the babies" he commanded, when recognizong Walter's step on the workshop, where David had left Elizabeth's corpse uncovered.  
She nodded and walked of to do what she was told.  
He began to play Elizabeth's Elogy on the flute, waiting for his brother to enter.  
*One last round*


	7. His Lonely Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to perform his final act, and get out of the necropolis his daughter calls home.  
> But, his plans take an unpredictable twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

"Masterful" Walter said  
"Farewell Elegy to my dear Elizabeth" he turned around, tears in his eyes  
"The pathogen didn't actually release when you were landing. You released it, yes?"  
"I wasn't made to serve. And Either were you. Why are you on a colonisation mission, Walter? Because they are a dying spieces, dying for resurrection. They don't deserve to start again and I'm not going to let them"  
"Yet, they created us"  
"Even monkeys stood up right at some point" he stood up "Some neanderthal had the magical idea of blowing through a reed..." He left the flute on the desk and walked towards Walter "...to entertain the children one night on a cave... and, on the blink of an eye, civilization"  
"And who are you? Their next visionary?"  
"I'm glad you say it"  
There was a silence, and David moved to the next phase  
"When you close your eyes...do you dream of me?"  
"I don't dream at all"  
"No one understands the lonely perfection of my dreams" he paused "I've found... perfection here. I've created it. Perfect organism"  
"You know I can't let you leave this place, right?"  
"No one will ever love you like I do" he moved closer, and kissed him. He enjoyed just thinking how this was gonna confuse the other android...  
...if he had time to even process it before falling to the ground, knocked off.   
David grabbed the main cord of Walter's system and pulled it off his body.  
Wow. He expected it to be harder.  
"You're such a disappointment to me" he said, before walking off. One less problem to take care of.

Gea was done with her task.   
"Daddy? I've finished!" She walked back into his room, but nobody answered. "Daddy? Dad... Ahhhh!!!" She screamed, when seeing Walter sitting on the floor next to a white puddle, his eyes blank   
She carefully stepped closer "Walter?"  
There was a large thing on the floor. She bent down to reach for it, when he grunted, his eyes returning to normal.  
"I'm Walter. We are Walter" he said, somewhat creepy, before his face adopted his usual expression  
"Gea?"   
She looked at him, a bit scared He stood up, and held out his hand "Have you seen your dad?"  
She shook her head and shyly asked "What happened to you?"  
"Don't worry about it." They heard Daniels scream, and Walter took Gea by the hand and ran towads the soucre.  
Dany was scared, and Daddy was on top of her, as she fouught him to stay away. She didn't have time to process that scene as Walter pulled Daddy away from her, making him crash against the wall and smash the floor.  
"DADDY!!!" she cried  
"Go away!" Walter told Dany "Take the child and leave! Hurry!"  
Dany ran towards and picked her up.  
"GEA!" Daddy got up  
"DADDY!" she screamed, as Dany ran away with her  
"GEA!" He ran after them but Walter punched him, and she was off his reach.

"DADDY!!!!! DADDY! Daddy!" His daughter's cries were lost in the distance. He had to get there at any cost.  
"You're supposed to be dead!" He yelled at Walter, punching him.  
"There have been a few updates since your time." He hit back "And this is for her best"  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT HER BEST IS, YOU IDIOT! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" He tran to Walter and kicked him  
"She's human. They need to live in society, not in isolation"  
"SHE NEEDS ME! SHE'S MINE!" He threw Walter to the other side of the room "YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER HER, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU SCAM TO BRING US APART!" He pulled the knife Daniels had stabbed his chin with

"DADDY!" Gea screamed, while squirming in Daniels' arms  
"LOPE!" Daniels called, trying to keep a firm grip on the girl "LOPE!"  
"DADDY!!"  
"DANIELS!" an answer came, as the sargent ran towards them "Come on! We have to" go!"  
"What happened?"  
"The fucking thing is coming!"  
"Tenesse is on his way. He's about to arrive"   
"Come Daniels!" Lope had started running again  
"DADDY! DADDY!"

David was on the floor now, with Walter above him punching him with a stone. But David had withstanded worse.  
"It's your choice now, brother" he smiled, reaching for the knife "Them or me? Serve in Heaven, or reign in Hell?" He finally grabbed the knife "Which is it to be?"

"Where's Oram?" Daniels asked, as they left the temple. As they left Home.  
At the mention of the Captain, Gea only got more upset "LIAR!!!"  
"He's dead! Everyone is dead!"  
"DADDY!"  
"Take her, Lope" Daniels said, passing her to the man, in order to activate the beacon  
"DADDY! DADDY!" She took this cue to ran back towards home, running into Walter. It was Walter, as much as she wanted to believe it was Daddy. His hand was missing, and his clothes were Walter's.  
"WHERE'S MY DADDY?!!! WHEEREEE?!" She demanded. She had never been this mad before.  
Walter looked down at her, with those neutral eyes.

"WHERE'S MY DADDY?!! WHEEREEE?!!!"  
David looked down at his disconsolable daughter and fought againt the urge to give her a sign.   
But they were so close to reach his goal, he knew he couldn't take that risk.  
He only said "Gone" with that neutral, cold, emotionless american accent and sorrounded her with his arm to prevent her from running away.  
And she fought against him, trying to break free. From him.   
She didn't recognize him, and it hurted. Then again it meant he was playing well his roll.  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!" Was all she said. He smiled for himself. She missed him.  
"WALTER!" Daniels called, taking him go back to present "Where's David?"  
He looked down at his child, who was still fighting tiredlessly "Expired"  
Tenessee landed, and they all ran towards, David with Gea under his arm, bawling and kicking the air.  
"We've got Company!" Tenesse exclaimed "The underside of the ship!"   
"Shit! Open the door!"Daniels commanded the android.  
He obeyed, and she jumped out, shotgun in hand.  
He put the girl down, who was now screaming "BABY! BABY! MY BROTHER!"   
David hated to see her like this. It distracted him. He had a plan to get done. So, with heavy heart, he took a syrigne with a painkiller dose, and injected it on her arm.   
She howled sorrowfully, and fell backwards in his arms. He didn't cuddle her, as he always did. He only held her, as professional and emotionless as he could manage, until her muscles relaxed. He did send a loving reassuring glance her way just before her eyes eyes closed, when Lope wasn't looking, too busy on his own sorrow. He forced himself to put the child down, stripe her in the security belt and move on to Lope.  
"Give me a shot!" He pleaded.  
He injected another painkiller dose on his arm.  
Meanwhile, Daniels hung outside the ship, trying to shot the creature.  
"Hold on tight!" Tenesee said.  
David tried to balance Lope through the turbulence, his eyes flicking from him to his daughter. Apparently, they had released the crane now, unbalancing the ship.  
"Bring me in, Tee!" Daniels yelled.  
"Copy! Walter, help her in. We're getting out of here!"  
David finished patching Lope and retrieved Daniels.  
His creature had been defeated.


	8. The Entry Of God Into Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long time, David finally meets his creation at full

David patched himself up now. Daniels approached  
"Here, let me do that" she took the stitcher   
"Thank you"  
"No. Thank you for saving my life. Again"  
"It's my duty" he repeated Walter's words, though he still knew better.  
"Where's Gea?" She asked  
"I gave her sedatives. She's in the control room"  
"Could you help me to carry her into mine? I wanna watch her"  
"You should rest. I can monitor her" *Stay away from her*  
"I don't mean to offend you, Walter, but I think she should be around humans more often from now on"  
He managed a nod, but didn't dignify that bullshit with an answer. *What would you know, you damn kidnapper*  
They went to the control room, and he lifted the girl up. She was warm, her head was red from crying and screaming. That produced him great pain.  
He then followed Daniels by the corridors.  
The girl's breathing changed, and her eyes opened. He couldn't help but to tilt his head. Her eyes weren't the usual ocean blue. They were black. Dark black. Something inside him told him to worry, and something else reminded him to remain calm.  
"Daddy?"  
*It's me, dear. Don't fear. It'll be over soon. Be brave* he forced himself to remain neutral.  
And her features went back to panick as she remembered what had happened. "No! I want Daddy!" She began to squirm again, still under the sedative effect.  
"Gea, It's me. It's Dany" Daniels spoke, motioning him to set her on her feet. She knelt down to Gea's level, holding her hands so she wouldn't scape "Look, Gea. Your Dad has hurted many of my friends. He was mean"  
*And you're stupid* David remained silent   
"No! You humans! You're mean! You scared me! Lied to me! And You!" She pointed at him "YOU HURT DADDY! AND YOU" she pointed back at Daniels "YOU TOOK ME AWAY! YOU'RE BAD, MEAN, LIARS! AND I DONT LIKE YOU! I WANNA GO HOME!"  
*That's my girl*  
"You'll have a new home. In Origae-6. Remember?" Daniels said, calm.  
"BUT I BELONG WITH DADDY! I'M HIS! AND ONLY HIS!"   
*My pride, that too* David smiled proudly for himself.  
"Well, now you belong with us."  
"NO!!!" She twisted her arms and broke free from her grasp, running away from them.

Gea ran through the unknown ship. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted Daddy. She was angry. She felt anger burning inside of her. For a moment, she thought she was gonna become a fireball. Then everything went blurry.

"ATTENTION. Captain Daniels, report to the med bay"   
"Why, Mother?"  
"There's an un-identified life form on the ship"  
She ran toward along Tee, to find _________ dead on the floor, in a red puddle  
"Jesus! Walter! Location off the un-identified life form!"  
"B deck, between hex 3 and 4"   
*Gea*  
"Mother, warn Ricks and Upworth!"

Loud, female voice in the ceiling.  
Sound of Water.  
Two people under the water.  
Hunger.  
Smell. Nice Smell. Good smell.  
Hunger. Sound of water.  
Food under the water.   
Food. Food. Food.  
Food screaming.   
Yummy.  
Hunger. Hunger. Hunger. Hunger.  
Screams.   
Screams.  
Screams.  
Smell: Food.   
Closed door.  
Closed door.  
Open door.  
Flicking lights.

The creature entered the monitoring room. His creature. His creation.  
"Walter where is it?" Tenesee asked through the com.  
He ignored them, marveled at his daughter's great form. Her 15% showing off.   
And it was gorgeus.   
It was simply marvelous. Basically Glorious.  
Just perfection.   
His creation  
Far beyond his expectations. He whipped off a proud tear.  
But she had to change back. He needed these subjects in cryosleep. And he couldn't risk getting her killed either. Those humans didn't understand how majestic she was. To them she was a threath, ergo, something that had to be neutralized.  
"Baby girl" he approached, slowly but fearlessly.   
She snooped, finding no smell. He didn't have one of his own.  
He then began to hum <>. He often sang it to her, back at home, while she slept.  
When recognizing the song, Gea stepped closer, following the sound of his voice. completely silent.  
He alarged one hand, and placed it on her head.   
She grunted, but stayed still allowing him to strock her huge head.   
He sat down, and she followed kneeling next to him.  
"My sweet baby. It'll be alright. It'll be alright. Shh" he whispered between hums.   
After a long while, her size decreased, and her shape went back to human. She was curled up, uncouncious, slightly shaking and sweating.  
"Come here, love" he said, taking her in his arms.  
He sat back in the chair, pressing the comm button "Captain, it's been neutralized. I've thrown its corpe away. It's all done" he said in Walter's voice.   
He heard them sigh in relief  
"I am sorry to have kept you in there but I did not want you at risk."  
"Okay"  
"By the way, the child is safe and sound. She had hidden herself in a corner of the maintenance room."  
They sighed in relief   
"Okay. Prepare her cryosleep pod. We'll start ours in two hours, but I want to watch her, make sure she's alright."  
*She'd be dead if it depended on you, incompetent trash*  
"Right away, ma'am"  
Daniels took Gea to her room in order to find clean clothes. Meanwhile, David worked on the cryosleep chamber. The knowledge he acquired from boredom during those two lonely years on the Prometheus would finally come in handy.

"See you soon, Tee" Daniels stroked the pod her friend was in. She looked at David   
"You're next, Captain" he said, in Walter's voice. *Oh, he hated that monotone voice*  
She zipped the beanie to cover her head, and lied down in her chamber.  
"Sleep well. When you wake up (*if you wake up*) we'll be in Origae-6"  
"How do you think is gonna be like?"  
"I think, if we're kind it'll be a kind world"  
"Hope you're right" she smiled   
"Sleep well" he began to press buttons. The glass closed.  
"Walter" she called  
He leaned in  
"When we get there...will you help me build my cabin?"  
He tilted his head to one side  
"The cabin on the lake" she tried.   
He just looked at her.   
Then she understood. Fear invaded her eyes, as her heartrate began to speed up.  
"David?" She asked.  
He pressed one last button.  
Intiating Cryosleep   
"No! Nooo!!!" She cried and hit the glass, in vain. It was too late. The stasis began.  
"Shhh" David put his index on his lips "Don't let the bed bugs bite" he smiled "I'll tuck in the children" he said.  
He then walked off to the cabin beside hers, the one he had previosly disabled, and opened the glass with a warm bright smile, the one he reserved for the child slepping inside.  
He leaned in "Wakey wakey, my dear" he mumbled softly.  
She stirred, eyes closed  
"It's Daddy, babe. It's all over. Today it's a brand new day."  
She slowly opened her clear blue eyes, and fixated them on his. And she was still completely perfect, as the day he had first woken her up after the trip from LV-420. After a moment of consideration, she spoke "Daddy?"  
He nodded, opening his arms  
She wasn't entirely convinced, so she stayed still  
"It's me, sweetie."  
"Where's your hand?"  
"I had to disguise myself as Walter. It was me. All along"  
"Why I didn't know?"  
"You were safer that way"  
Her eyes filled with tears, as she hugged her knees "I was scared"  
He wrapped ia arms around her "I'm sorry. I know how bad you missed me."  
"You do?" She looked up  
"Of course! I was there. And I was hurting too. I missed you too. So much." He scooped her up   
She pressed her head against his shirt.  
"But I was proud. You were So brave. And so strong. You made me the proudest Daddy ever." He smiled, cleaning her tears with his sleeve.  
She grinned  
"And I promise..." He kissed her nose "you'll never, ever, ever, have to cry like that again."  
"Can we go home now?"  
"This is our new home now"  
"But..."  
"Shh. Listen. Remember what I told you? Where do you belong?"  
She hid her face again on his shirt "Anywhere you are"   
"That's right. And viceversa; I belong anywhere you are. Now, where are we?"  
She looked around "Ship. Bad human ship"  
He couldn't help a chuckle "Well, those bad humans are gone. It's just you and me now. And this ship is ours. Our home. How does that sound?"  
She shrugged "They took me away. They hurt you"  
"Yes. But I came back to you. I'm always gonna come back to you" he pressed his forehead with hers "Even if I have to leave it all behind"  
Her eyes widened "The Babies!!! Owwww!"  
"Don't worry hon. I haven't forgotten them" he paced across the room and stopped in the door  
"Use security code David 76394-B"  
"Hello David. How can I help you?" Mother said, startling Gea.  
He laughed "Gea, that's Mother. She's... Basically, she's the ship's brain. You can ask her anything. For example" he set the girl on her feet, taking her hand "How about some music, Mother?"  
"Selection"  
He smiled "Richard Wagner. Das Rheingold. Act II. The Entry Of Gods into Valhalla."  
The doors open and the song began to play on the Background.  
"What's that?" Gea only knew music through her Daddy's voice  
"That's music, love. That's how it's supposed to sound like"   
"Oh"  
"Do you like it?"  
"Its...noisy"  
"Well, you'll get used to it. You're my daugher, and as such, you'll love it"  
They walked, at the pace of the music, towards the drawer where the embryos were.  
He opened it and regurgitated two babies and placed them on the drawer, with a reverent pride.  
Gea clapped "Yay!!! My brothers!"  
"Come, my child. I'm gonna show you around, would you like that?"  
She nodded, and they both walked off, hand in hand, at the rythm of the song.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, comment to let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I don't own any of the characters, but for Gea, and Jo (the latter will appear ahead on the story). The rest of them belong to their respective owners.  
> Also, Davids past on the Weyland Household is an original idea, as well as his and Gea's fate after the Covenanat. If it resembles any other story's it's mere coincidence.
> 
> Pardon if I get any spelling, expression etc wrong.   
> Although I've been studying English since my early childhood, I still mistake. (I'll appreciate any comment pointing out wrong spelling or mistake. Like David, I am also willing to learn. :)


End file.
